Never Change
by Laughing-Like-Bells-2
Summary: "You know something" Selena looked up. She met sweet eyes. The same she fell in love with. "Friendship isn't about being inseparable," This received a curious look from Selena. "It's about being separated and knowing nothing will change, ours did." Lovez


**Title:** Never Change  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** Demi/Selena  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, but if I did, there would be little Lovez babies running around(:  
**Summery:** "You know something…" Selena looked up. She met sweet chocolate colored eyes. The same she fell in love with. "Friendship isn't about being inseparable," This received a curious look from Selena. "It's about being separated and knowing nothing will change. Ours did."

Demi was staring her down, just looking.

Selena wasn't moving either, she was barely breathing.

They had been in this same position for the last twenty minutes, both seeming to be unwilling to waiver.

Selena had stopped by after she heard about the breakup.

Demi had led her into the Lovato-De La Garza home and into her bedroom.

It was still the same.

Selena sat down on Demi's bed, just sitting, not laying back, or anything comfortable.

Her posture was ridged and unfeeling.

Just like she was.

She had come to check on her former best friend, but saw she was fine.

She looked almost bored.

Demi had taken to leaning against the far wall of her bedroom and staring.

They had been like this for twenty minutes.

After three more minutes of meaningless stares, Demi finally opened her mouth.

"Why are you here, Selena?"

Her voice was tired, completely opposing her posture and external look.

She looked calm and confident.

Unfeeling almost.

Like always.

Well, not the last one.

To Selena, it was good to know she wasn't the only one suffering in silence though her pain was more apparent.

"I'm here for you."

A sarcastically bitter laugh was her reply.

"You're here for me are you?"

Selena gulped audibly

"If you were here for me, you would've been here a long time ago."

Was the harsh reply.

"And what about you? You have no room to talk. I've been in pain too, Demi."

"I never said you weren't."

That was her reply.

They fell back into silence.

This time their eyes wandered to the floor, and not each other.

"You know something…"

Selena looked up.

She met sweet chocolate colored eyes.

The same she fell in love with.

"Friendship isn't about being inseparable,"

This received a curious look from Selena.

"It's about being separated and knowing nothing will change. Ours did."

"Then maybe we aren't meant to be friends…"

The look in Demi's soft brown orbs died out gently.

Quietly depleting.

Without sound.

Without even a whisper of a fight.

"Maybe we aren't then…"

Selena's dark eyes met Demi's.

"If we aren't meant to be friends, what if we're fated to be more…?"

Demi let out a hollow laugh.

"I don't believe in fate…"

"But I believe in you…"

"I did too… "

"Do you believe in me?"

"…Yes…"

"Then hold me in your arms because that's where I'm supposed to be."

Demi pushed off the wall, making her way over to her bed.  
She sat down on it and opened them for Selena.

She let her body fit into Demi, like a lost puzzle piece.

She was found again.

And the puzzle was complete.

Selena shifted so that her arms wound around Demi's neck.

Her face gently pressed into the other girls collarbone and shifted into her lap.

Demi tightly kept her arms around Selena, protecting her.

A whisper passed into Demi's ear.

I love you…

A small wave of warmth flowed into Demi's heart.

The theoretical frost that lined her frigid soul slowly evaporated into nothing.

All that was left was a steady beating.

The beating of her heart was matched.

Matched with Selena's.

Sitting there, hearts slowly thumping in sync with the other, in Demi's room, everything was okay.

Selena couldn't help but think that Demi was right.

Friendship wasn't about being inseparable, it was about being separated and knowing you will still love the other.

No matter what way it is.

Selena looked up from her place in the other girls lap.

Eye slowly searching one another, their lips touched.

It was tentative, and exploratory.

It was gentle and new, even though they had both done this before.

Slowly, they rhythm shifted and became more upbeat.

More demanding.

Demi's tongue slipped past her own lips to prod Selena's.

The access was granted quickly and urgently.

Tongues battled each other and fought for dominance.

Demi had turned them so that Selena was laying down on her red sheets.

Selena wrapped her legs tightly around Demi's waist and wove one hand with hers and the other softly pulled on her hair.

Demi sighed in pleasure, the gently pulling making her happy.

Demi's free hang slid down to Selena's side and softly stroked her exposed waist.

It was Selena's turn to let out a sound of pleasure.

A moan.

A small, breathy moan that made Demi smile.

It had been minutes since the start of the kiss.

Which led to another.

And another.

And another after that.

They were reluctant to let go of the other, the close proximity pleasing them both.

Demi broke the kiss minutes later, panting softly.

Brown orbs probed each other, both realizing the kisses were just as amazing for the other.

Noses gently bumped together, teasing and playful.

Their bliss could be compared to the fields of Elysium.

Happy, pleasurable, and better then could ever be imagined.

Indescribable.

All these emotions seemed to make the atmosphere more comfortable.

More kisses were shared.

More 'I love yous' spoken.

More happiness.

More joy.

More warmth.

'We're going to be okay… No one else matters…Disney doesn't matter… She does…" Demi thought.

They continued to bathe in their ignorance, preparing for the obstacles ahead.

They are going to make it.

They'll be okay…


End file.
